delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Stop inserting of empty stub articles
I recommend to stop inserting empty stub articles. That isn't helpful. I watching the changes of this wiki in the last time and this way I found some helpful information (for example a shortcut in the IDE). There were only some changes but all give a new information. Now there are many changes but with no information at all. If this is going on I will stop watching the changes and I think I not the only one. An other point is, if you search for a name of a delphi methode or routine now you found this wiki but you don't found information. You do it one time, perhaps a second time and then never again because you know a link to a delphi.wikia.com is only hot air. At least, I don't think that a stub article helps to get more (informational) content into this wiki. As an example: why should someone write something about ArcTan? A wiki lives if people want to share their knowlege or to save it to use it later and if people have "real" questions and get answer. Heinz Z. 12:21, 19 July 2007 (UTC) * While I agree with your conclusion that just rushing the entire RTL/VCL as stubs into it might be a bit overdone, there actually is stuff to say about arctan. Why do you think there is a arctan2 ? :* I mean: When I want to use this function there is nothing more to say then in the online help. When I want to know what arctan is, it is better to read a good math-book or to look at wikipedia. Heinz Z. 12:30, 23 July 2007 (UTC) * Heinz, I also follow the recent changes to see what is happening on the Wiki. However that should not stop Kimero work of categorising all pages. I believe the categories will be useful in the future. --Rif 13:11, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :* To find content a good structure is helpfull. But in this case there is only structure no content. If you search the internet for information about delphi and ArcTan or Format or AnsiCompareText and find a link to delphi.wikia.com you find good structure with no information. One more link that make the searching of internet frustrating. Heinz Z. 12:30, 23 July 2007 (UTC) * I think the problem is that he believes I'm creating the stubs, while in fact I'm just moving them as they are. And moving categories is not the only thing i'm doing :) --Kimero 20:09, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :* At first sorry. Yes I was thinking you creating the stubs. But for me it is not important if you create emptiness or move it around. When I come from holiday I saw 100 changes in the RSS-Feed of delphi.wikia.com. I thought, wow there is someone who do a lot of work to blast the wiki with information. But (nearly) all entries lead me to a page with no information at all. So I try to give feedback because I think it is a wast of time. At least Kimero, I don't want to stop you working on this wiki, many of your changes are useful for me. But with all this stub changes, find the useful information is like look for a needle in a haystack. Heinz Z. 12:30, 23 July 2007 (UTC) * Stubs are great for the hierarchy and layout structure, but in the spirit of emergent design... stop stubbing on details. As a 12 year Delphi professional user, I hope to get up here this fall and start building up the content. I will remove stubs because it makes the wiki look sparse... this may be a good practice during startup, but not a year later. What is needed here is participation with content, not direction by stubbing. John E. 08 August 2007